Hyperactive Konoichi A Lazy Unmotivated Ninja!
by Chihiro Nara
Summary: HI! im new and this is my first story! it has my fan character, Chihiro Kanashi and Shika-kun and Choji-kun in it! and others! plz rate! tell me how good or bad it is! plz and thnx!


**_A Hyperactive Konoichi loves a Lazy, Unmotivated Ninja!!_**

"HEY!!!! Shikamaru!!!! HI!!!" I half-screamed at him as I walked in the Mission Reception Room. "Hey Chihiro…." he sighed. I'm Chihiro Kanashi! I'm from a clan that's part cat! I'm 12 years old and I'm a ninja! Like a ninja I know, my rival really, Kiba Inuzuka, I carry an animal with me at all times, but instead of being a dog, she's a cat named Caneese! A couple months before, I became a Genin and took part in the Chunin Exams. My friend, whom I secretly love.., Shikamaru Nara, also took part and now he's a Chunin!! I'm so happy for him, although he doesn't exactly care much for being a ninja.. Well, today, me, him and our best friend, Choji were all picked to go on a mission! "Is Choji comin' soon?" I asked kind of hoping he wouldn't because I was hoping just me and Shikamaru could go on a mission together. "Mew?(?)" "Yeah. He'll be here soon….. Sigh! Why did _I _of all people have to become a Chunin?!" " 'Cause you're so cool!" I said trying to cheer him up and at least trying to give him some motivation. "Hey!!! Shikamaru!! Chihiro!!! I'm here!!!!" Choji shouted. "Finally Choji! Did you bring food?" I asked. "Meow!!" Like Choji, I LOVE food and love to eat all the time but because I spend most of my time with my teammate, Jochi Harimiko, I'm able to stay more physically fit than Choji. She spends most of her time training.. It gets kind of boring sometimes, though. "Yeah yeah! Don't I always?" "Typical. So like you guys." Shikamaru mumbled. "Soo… are you three ready for your mission?" inquired Tsunade, our 5th Hokage. "Yes Ma'am!" "Fine. OK, you three are to go to the Hidden Sand Village to retrieve some packages from the Kazekage. This is a B-ranked mission so be careful." "But why? Why a B-ranked?" I inquired, as I like to do a lot. "The Kazekage found some old documents about the Five Great Nations and requested that I looked at them. That's why. Understood?" "Yes, Ma'am!" "Then go." We walked out of the room and Shikamaru explained which way we needed to go in order to get the Sand Village. "Ok!! I'm ready to go! YAH!!! We get to go see Gaara and Kankuro and….and…. and Temari!!! This is gonna soooooooo much fun!!!" I exclaimed, as you can tell, excitedly. "Chihiro.. Not everything's fun and games, you know." Shikamaru said. "Yeah, Chihiro. *MUNCH!* At least *MUNCH!* try to be serious for once." Choji backed him up on his statement. "……. ……. I'm sorry….." I'm always so energetic and I sometimes forget that most of the people around me aren't so I anger them sometimes. "….. It's ok…." Shikamaru said gently. "We know you don't mean to be so loud….." "Munch Munch Munch!" Choji was too engulfed in his snacks to notice Shikamaru and I were still talking. "Well, let's go… the sooner we start, the faster we can get back home. Man, this is all such a drag!" I smiled, remembering all the times he said that since we met. We ran for about three or four days until we had finally made it to the Hidden Sand Village. "Wow… this place is so big.. And cool!" I howled. I'd never been to the Sand Village, so it was so new and fascinating to me. "I wonder if they have some Tamasuburo?!" Choji cried, always thinking about food and when it was time to eat. "Yeah yeah!!! I'm a little hungry too…good thing I brought some……Ramen!!!! TADA!!!" I brought out a bowl of ramen and sat down to eat, not caring that the ramen was cold. Choji's mouth watered as I started to take a bite. "Chihiro! We have to get the documents from the Kazekage, remember?" Shikamaru said, kind of shouting at me. "Ok ok! Sheesh Shikamaru! I was just kidding! Sorry!" 'What happened to him, I thought, He doesn't yell at me much.. Did I anger him?…' I got up and we walked to the Kazekage's mansion. I still had my ramen and was eating it, while Choji kept giving me angry pierces. We walked in and Kankuro and Temari greeted us. " You guys must be the Leaf ninja coming for the documents." Kankuro guessed, surprised by the combination of ninja: a lazy, un-motivated ninja with an IQ of over 200, a chubby guy with a bag of chips and a half-cat person with a bowl of ramen. "Gaara's in here." Temari pointed to a rather large room. She gave me a weird look but, I just smiled and waved after finishing the bowl of ramen. We followed them into the outsized room; Gaara looked up from what he was working on and smiled, faintly. " …..Hi…. You're here for the documents….?" he inquired, looking even more tired than Shikamaru. " Ye-" "Yep yep!! Do you have them now? Do you? Do you?!" I shrieked, partially happy that I got to see the Sand siblings again and that I had remembered I had another bowl of ramen with me. "MEW!!" "Chihiro!" Shikamaru shouted," Sorry Gaara… she's just happy….." 'All the time' he thought. "…… it's ok……. Here are the documents….. Please handle them carefully…" He handed Shikamaru the document thingys and suddenly Choji fell to the ground. "Choji?!" I shrieked as Shikamaru ran to his side. " What is it, buddy?" "S…S ……!" "S? What's that Choji?" I was confused for a moment then I saw his potato chip bag. It was just empty! "Snacks? Is that it Choji?" I asked. "…..MY SNACKS!!!!! THEY"RE GONE!!!!" "Mew!" Shikamaru and I looked at each other and I reached into my bag. "Here Choji. Take mine." "Woohoo!! Thanks Chihiro! I love you!!!!" "Uhhhh….." The whole time, the three sand siblings looked at us like we were putting on a puppet show or something. "……………………………............." I blushed and then Shikamaru helped him up. "We'll be on our way now…. Man Choji, you're so troublesome…" We were just walking out then Gaara added, " Be careful. ……. There are ninja who want their hands on those documents. You could be ambushed. I'll send Temari and Kankuro to escort you back to your village." Temari and Kankuro, for some strange reason, started to protest but Gaara stopped them and then we headed out. On the way back to the village gate, I started to pester Temari. "Hey! Hey, Temari!! Can I carry your fan?!" " ……No.." "Awwwwww! Why not?!" I insisted. " Because you might kill someone with it!" "Bu-" "Chihiro! Just be quiet!" Shikamaru shouted. "…………" I remained silent for about two hours. We stopped to rest for a bit and I swiftly heard a clatter. "Shikamaru.", I whispered, " I heard something!" "Mew." I paused and whiffed the air. I smelt… Ninja! Grass… and Rain Ninja! "I… I think it's other ninja" I explained and we all got into fighting stances. They were about 20-25 feet away but their scent smelled closer. " Everyone get ready!" Shikamaru demanded, as he started doing hand signs for his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Here they come! I smell 'em!" I screamed as about 12 Rain and Grass Ninja jumped out of the trees. "That nose of yours won't be enough to prevent our attacks!" A grass konoichi sneered at me and clobbered me in my stomach. "MEOW!!" "Gasp!" "AHH! Oww… What was that?!" I challenged and started forming hand signs. Shikamaru and Choji had their hands full, fighting with about 7 enemies and Kankuro and Temari each had 2 enemies cornered. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!!" Temari used her signature move and it blew me, Shikamaru and Choji back a couple feet, leaving us open to attack. " All Four's Jutsu!" I used a Jutsu to raise my speed. "Here I come! Get ready!!" I sped towards the konoichi but she used a Grass Style Jutsu and knocked me back. "Shikamaru! Are you and Choji OK?!" I inquired as I quickly jumped to avoid getting pummeled. "Can't talk!" Choji shouted, followed by his signature move, Human Boulder. Shikamaru had a couple of enemies in his Shadow Possession and was holding them still as Choji bowled over them. "Yeah! I expected no less, Choji!" Shikamaru praised him and ran over to assist Kankuro. "Ha! Don't underestimate the fan!" I heard Temari shriek. "Shikamaru!" Choji bellowed and as I turned to see what happened, I felt an immense pain in my leg! "Got ya!" The grass konoichi cried as she shoved a kunai in my leg. " OWWW!!!" I fell back and quickly studied the pain in my right leg. It was minor and I pulled out the kunai and winced at the pain. I got up and studied the area. About 8 ninja were down for the count and 4 were still up and moving. I turned and saw Shikamaru on the ground with Temari hovering over him. "Temari! What happened?!" I shouted as a knocked over a Rain ninja to get over to them. "I don't know! Choji screamed and I just saw him on the ground!" I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. 'He.. He can't die!' I thought, about ready to bawl my eyes out. "Temari, you know Medical Jutsu, right?" I inquired. "Yeah a little." "Ok help him! Please!" I stumbled over to help Kankuro and Choji, who had their hands full again. "Caneese! You ready for that Jutsu?!" "Meow!(Aren't I always?!)" "Good answer!" "Man Beast Clone! Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Me and Caneese attacked but we missed 3 of our foes. "Huff huff huff! Darn it!" I bellowed and Kankuro took it from there. "Let's go! Crow! The Black Ant! Ninja Art: Iron Maiden!" I watched as Kankuro trapped 2 of our remaining opponents and killed them with an amazing, but horrifying Jutsu. I was paralyzed with fear and amazement. "Huff huff! Chihiro! You OK?" Choji asked as he formed more hand signs. "I …..I …-" I was cut off by the sound of Caneese jumping at our last enemy."….! OWW! Get off, stupid cat!" the Grass ninja tried to shake her off, but she held on for dear life. I ran up to grab her before he threw her off, but he noticed I was near him and he threw her against me. "I got you!" "Mew!(Thanks!)" We were forced back with incredible force and Choji and Kankuro didn't hesitate. They teamed up and destroyed the opponent. Me and Caneese were knocked unconscious, but I could faintly hear the voices of Choji and Temari. Then, I heard nothing. I awoke in a small bed next to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru…!" I forced out. "She's awake!" Choji cried, he sounded really relieved. "Is.. Shikamaru ok?" I asked. "Yep! He's going to be fine" Temari answered, walking in to the room with Kankuro and Gaara by her side. " What happened? You're always so energetic! I didn't think it just took THAT much to knock you down!" Choji teased. "Shut up." I demanded, "I was already stabbed in my leg and I was sick with worry for Shikamaru and my best friend was just thrown so I was weakened, Ok?! I'll win next time!" Everyone was silent. Shikamaru got up and was blushing heavily. "……….*Blush*" "uh…*BLUSH*….I ..uh ..I love you, Shikamaru!!! I love you so much!!!!!!! I've loved you ever since we met!" "AWW!" Temari said, sounding very happy, which, if you ask me, isn't like her. "I uhh…. Love you too…… I love your smile and the way you agree with everything. And …. That you're always so happy." He got out of his bed and kissed my cheek. I could feel my entire face go red and I leaned up to kiss him back. "Aww! Shikamaru! She totally is the one for you! She's fun and you're no fun at all! She completes you!" Choji teased and Gaara smiled! "Well, this is weird.", Kankuro butt in, "I guess you guys need to get back to the Hokage with those documents, huh?" "OH!" I gasped, "Right!" "Mew! Meow!!!(Yuck! She kissed a human!!!)" I slowly got up and we thanked the Sand Ninja and worked our way back to the Leaf Village. We made it back unharmed and we gave the documents to Lady Tsunade. "Very well done!… But what took you so long?" Choji looked at me and Shikamaru then his snacks. Then me and Shikamaru looked at each other. "Uh….. It's a long story and long stories are too troublesome to tell!" Shikamaru answered. "Ok then. Well your reward is a week's vacation. Enjoy it!" "Yes Ma'am!" We walked out and Choji immediately ran to Ichiraku Ramen. I gave Shikamaru my kitty-cat cuteness face, signaling that I wanted to go too but he had to pay. "….Fine. You're such a pain!……" I kissed his cheek then ran to catch up with Choji. 'But that's why I love you.' Then he walked along behind us.


End file.
